


Fantasy Driven

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pining, Smut, lesbians being clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: "Right, I guess the next round's on me then?"Maria Hill is at the bar minding her own business, after being coerced into a night out with the Avengers, when a man attempts to flirt with her. Natasha Romanoff, seeing everything from their table, can't resist approaching them and claiming what's hers.ORNatasha and Maria being clueless.





	1. Chapter 1

“Right, I guess the next round’s on me then?”

 

Maria Hill wasn’t one for spending her free time drinking at a bar with the Avengers. After a 20-hour day, she would drive home and spend the rest of her evening with a glass of wine and Netflix. Not the biggest fan of socialisation, she would often keep to herself, and it was rare anyone invited her out for drinks. But Tony had been bugging her for days that she needed a night off, and despite her insistence of the fact she was fine on her own, he didn’t let it go. Explaining why she was currently sat on the edge of a booth, in possibly one of New York’s dodgiest bars, given the route they took to get there. Though she was no expert on drinking places.

 

“Ooooh check out Deputy Director Maria Hill, she’s cutting lose.” Clint’s words caused a ripple of laughter to spread across the group, and Maria rolled her eyes.

 

“Leave her alone Barton.” Natasha, who was situated so close to her that Maria could practically feel her breath on her neck as she turned and spoke again. “Do you need any help?” Maria’s attention was diverted as Natasha placed a hand on her thigh, a friendly motion though it made her cheeks burn nonetheless. In her state, she failed to notice Nat’s smirk at her reaction, and instead made a hasty getaway to avoid any further embarrassment.

 

“It’s alright, I’ve got it.” She gave Nat a small smile before heading over to the bar, and Nat’s eyes didn’t leave her until Steve nudged her on her right.

 

“Smooth Romanoff, real smooth.” He snorted, and instead of replying Nat just kicked him under the table. He winced. “Hey, no need for violence.”

 

“Yeah Nat, Cap here was just commenting on your so-not-subtle flirtation techniques.” Barton grinned, taking the final sip of his beer before placing it back on the table with a light thud.

 

“She could write “I’m in love with you Maria Hill” on her forehead and the woman would still insist they were simply friends.” Tony didn’t beat around the bush, and at his words Nat found herself blushing the same crimson red Maria had not minutes before.

 

“I’m not in love with her.” Nat tried to defend, but everyone just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to curse under her breath and turn her attention briefly back to Maria, who had turned and sent her a small smile. “Okay scratch that I am.”

 

“Natasha Romanoff declaring her feelings, who thought we’d see the day.” Tony remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice and Natasha had half a mind to kick him too before Bruce broke the tension.

 

“Careful Nat, looks like you’ve got some competition.” Banner pointed towards the bar and Nat’s face contorted into confusion before she followed his directions. A man had sidled up to Maria, a hand now openly on her arm as she tried to shift away. Nat could see how uncomfortable she looked from here, every part of her body screamed it. It was classic body language, avoiding eye contact, tense shoulders, fiddling with her hair, it was a sight Nat had only seen a handful of times from the Deputy Director. And she didn’t like what she was seeing.

 

“Can’t he see that she doesn’t want him there, she is literally pushing herself away from him. Guys are so disgusting.” She received a chorus of ‘Hey’s before rolling her eyes. “Most guys are disgusting.” She didn’t watch their reaction, instead turning her attention back to Maria, knuckles turning white as she gripped the glass in her hand.

 

“Let me just…take that.” Steve removed it from her grasp, placing it on the other side of the table. Nat didn’t even flinch, she was too busy plotting the many ways she could kill the guy with just her hands. But murdering someone in front of the woman she loved was probably not the best way to declare your feelings, so instead she got up off her seat and headed over to where Maria was stood. The man still insistent on keeping her company.

 

“Where is she going?” Barton asked slowly, Nat answering his question as she sauntered up to the Deputy Direction and placed a hand on her arm.

 

* * *

 

Maria had been minding her own business, waiting for the bartender to head her way when a stranger had situated himself right next to her, too close for her comfort. She did her best to ignore his stares, but once he opened his mouth she felt obligated to at least acknowledge his presence.

 

“What’s a gorgeous woman like doing you at a bar all by herself?”

 

Maria resisted the urge to twist the arm, now brushing against hers, behind his back and force him to his knees without breaking a sweat. Instead, she replied “I’m here with my friends.” He nodded and she caught the smirk lining his face.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” This time his hand landed on her forearm, and she pulled away once before he shifted closer and repeated the action.

 

She thought about Nat’s offer, to help her with drinks. How she wished she had said yes, and that if she had it could’ve been Nat’s hand on her arm, Nat almost pressed against her. Her thoughts were broken by the man clearing his throat. “I’m good, thanks.” Her face was stoic, but it still didn’t deter him.

 

“Come on, just one-”

 

“Hey baby, everything alright over here?” Maria had never been so glad to hear Natasha’s voice, holding in a shiver as she felt her hand run down her arm. She turned her body towards Nat, who gave her a wink as if to say ‘ _play along’_. She pressed her lips against Maria’s, not missing the small whimper that escaped from the taller woman. Nat’s fingertips trailed along her side as she bit Maria’s bottom lip before pulling away. She took a mental picture of the Deputy Direction in that moment, cheeks flushed, hooded eyes and rapid breathing. Nat seemed almost unaffected as she spoke again, but the pounding of her heart beneath her chest said otherwise. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Maria managed to trail her eyes away from Nat and towards the man at the bar, who was now staring at them in shock. “I um…” Nat revelled in the sight of her superior unable to string a sentence together. The woman who could keep a cool head in a volcano, had been unravelled in a mere few seconds by the Black Widow.

 

Without missing a beat, Nat turned to him and held out her hand in greeting. “Hi I’m Natasha, nice to meet you.” He took her hand after a moment of hesitation, but when she strengthened her grip he wished he hadn’t. As if he’d been burnt, he retracted his hand and hurried away, muttering under his breath and shaking his fingers to get the blood flowing back into them.

 

“Nat.” The way Maria husked her name made her want to press the Deputy Director against the bar, hike up her skirt and bury two fingers into her. Shaking her head slightly to rid it of the dirty thoughts, she raised an eyebrow at Maria who just smiled. “You didn’t have to break his hand.”

 

“Trust me Hill, if I’d broken his hand you would know about it.” She crossed her arms over her chest, watching Maria’s skin return to its normal colour.

 

“I think, after that, you can just call me Maria.” She was still a little breathless, and Nat felt almost proud of the way she’d caused this reaction in the taller woman. The bartender appeared soon after, and they made their way back to the table, drinks in hand.

 

The rest of the group, who’d watched every moment, sat with their jaws touching the ground. “Close your mouths boys, you’re gonna catch flies.” Nat passed around the drinks in her hands, her words causing many to shift in their seat and return to their usual expressions. As they placed themselves back in their usual spot, Maria noted how much Nat was pressed against her, more so than before.

 

“That was um…” Tony started, but took a sip of his drink and didn’t finish. Seemingly all out of sarcastic quips.

 

Maria ignored them, focusing on her beer before her eyes flickered upwards and her brow furrowed in confusion. Nat saw her face change but didn’t say anything, it didn’t take long before Maria turned to her, voice low. “That guy is staring at us again.” She nodded her head in the direction of the table, but Nat didn’t even look.

 

“Guess we should give him a show then.” Her hand was on Maria’s thigh once again, but this time it was accompanied with her lips on hers. Kissing her for the second time in 5 minutes, Maria thought this night couldn’t get any better, until Nat’s hand began stroking along her skin, pushing further up her leg and it made her gasp. Nat’s tongue was now brushing against hers, and she ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. As Nat’s nails dug into her thigh, Maria wondered what she wouldn’t give to guide Nat’s hand to where she needed her most.

Her mind began trailing off, surfacing some of the fantasies she’d had about her and the Black Widow, her head between Maria’s legs, Maria struggling to breathe as…

 

_“Fuck Nat.” She gasped, her hand grasping the red hair even tighter as Nat began to suck on her clit. Her nails pressed indents into Maria’s skin, but she couldn’t feel the pain._

_Nat lifted her head, sinking two fingers into the deputy director as her thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves that made Maria’s hips cant upward. “Do you like that baby? God you’re so wet.” She began trailing kisses along her stomach, so close to where Maria wanted._

_“Nat, please…” Maria’s voice trailed off, unable to focus on anything except the gorgeous woman between her legs. “Please.”_

_“I love it when you beg, when you’re so desperate to come.” Nat began to pump her fingers faster, brushing against that spot inside of Maria that made her cry out in pleasure. “Are you gonna come for me Mia?”_

_The nickname that Nat only used to tease her, sounded a million times better beside those words. And Maria couldn’t help but moan, hips pushing up into Natasha’s face as her pussy clenched around her fingers. “Yes, Nat, yes.” She was so close, and when the redhead’s tongue pressed back up against her clit, Maria was sure she was seconds away from…_

A cough interrupted her fantasy driven thoughts, and she found herself back in the present. This was a public place, and for all intents and purposes Natasha was still playing a part. So Maria separated them, casting a quick glance at the man from the bar who was now avoiding eye-contact, and took in the look of a flushed and flustered Black Widow. The guys now had their gaze trained on the table, not daring to look up. With a surge of confidence, Maria draped her arm across Nat’s shoulders, allowing the redhead to lean into her as she brushed her fingers along Nat’s skin. The goose bumps that rose up at the touch, weren’t doing the Black Widow any favours in being discreet.

 

“A bunch of superheroes embarrassed by a kiss? Who would’ve thought.” Maria teased.

 

“To be fair Hill, that was a little more than a kiss.” Barton snorted, and the two woman couldn’t exactly disagree.

 

Maria was still trying to even out her breathing, cursing herself for letting her mind get carried away. Her panties were soaked, and the way Nat was staring at her made her feel as if she knew. As if she could see exactly what Maria had been thinking about.

 

“You should come out with us more often Deputy Director, this has been the most interesting night so far.” Tony smirked, lifting his glass and encouraging others to follow. “To Maria Hill, the newest member of our gang.” They clinked glasses and Maria tried her best not to laugh at the sentiment.

 

“Thanks guys, I feel like I’m back in high school.” Maria turned to Nat whose gaze hadn’t left her since they’d parted. “This has been a great night, I’m glad you made me come out.”

 

“I bet you are.” Steve murmured and this time Nat didn’t hold back when she kicked him.

 

“Well I hope I’ve been a good alternative for Thor. He should be coming back from Asgard next week.” Maria smiled, wondering how different these gatherings were with the boundless energy of Thor Odinson.

 

As the night drew to a close, the six of them wandered outside and hailed cabs. Tony almost hopped in with Maria, before Natasha stealthily slipped in before him and shut the door. She offered a sarcastic wave as the driver pulled away, but he simply smirked. Natasha gave out her address, and Maria was about to speak out hers before she was interrupted.

 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Nat turned towards Maria, taking the woman by surprise. “I live in the tower, and we do have work early tomorrow morning. You wouldn’t have to get up so early?” It was an innocent suggestion, but there was something else on Nat’s mind.

 

“I’d like that.” She spoke quietly, but Natasha heard and it made her heart rate pick up.

 

* * *

 

Nobody said anything the next morning when Deputy Director Maria Hill emerged from Natasha’s quarters, marks along her neck and wearing the same clothes she’d worn the day before.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story between the taxi ride home and the morning after.

‘Nice place you got, Tony really spoils you.” Maria remarked as she stepped into Natasha’s apartment in the Avengers Tower. Her gaze taking in everything before her. She set her clutch down on the leather sofa, taking a seat as Natasha sauntered over to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah well, he’s deathly afraid of me so he kinda has to.” She opened the fridge. “Drink?” Maria shook her head and Natasha closed it without grabbing anything inside. She made her way over to where Maria was sat, her eyes trailing over the brunette’s body with no shame.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay tonight, it beats trying to get through rush hour traffic.” Maria smiled, gulping as Natasha placed herself on the arm of the sofa, within close proximity of the brunette. “And your couch is actually pretty comfy.”

 

“Are you under the impression that I would let the Deputy Director of SHIELD, sleep on my couch?” Maria’s eyebrows furrowed at Natasha’s words, so she continued. “We are two grown women Mia, I’m sure we can handle sharing a bed.” Her voice dropped low, leaning closer to Maria whose heart rate had picked up at the nickname, and there was no danger of it slowing down.

 

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Her tone was light, and it made Natasha smirk.

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” It wasn’t an answer, but Maria didn’t exactly protest as her cheeks burned red once again. “Well, I think I’m gonna call it a night, what about you?” At Maria’s nod, Natasha stood up and began heading towards the bedroom. “Come on, I’ve got some clothes you can borrow.” She said over her shoulder, and Maria had no choice but to follow her.

 

Natasha’s bedroom was similar to the rest of the apartment, modern and not lacking in size. The queen sized bed made her eyebrow twitch as she watched Nat root through the bottom drawer of her wardrobe. Maria didn’t even flinch when Natasha lobbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of joggers at her, her reflexes kicked it and she caught it with one hand. “Thanks…I’ll just.” She pointed to the adjoining bathroom and Natasha didn’t protest, turning her back as she walked out of sight.

 

As Natasha began stripping, pulling her nightshirt over her head, a reflection in the mirror placed by the bedside caught her eye. It seemed that Maria hadn’t bothered to shut the door, and Natasha could now see the full expansion of her back in the bathroom light. She saw Maria’s muscles tense as her arms stretched above her head, ridding herself of the blouse she had been wearing all evening. Natasha felt like a creep, but she was unable to tear her eyes away. She imagined running her hand along the plains of her back, digging her nails into the skin and leaving marks that Maria would be able to feel for days.

As it was covered by material, Natasha shook her head and focused back on getting changed. She managed to do so before Maria made her way back into the bedroom, albeit with the joggers still in her hands and not covering her legs. Before Natasha could question it, Maria spoke up.

 

“They didn’t fit. Besides, it’s quite warm tonight.”

 

Natasha tried to remain unaffected, just shrugging her shoulders before climbing into bed. Maria noted she chose the side closest to the door, and just assumed it was instinctual. She took the other side, wary to leave space between them for her own sake. Natasha’s face was make up free, almost freckled in the dim lighting and Maria noticed that she’d never seen the Black Widow so relaxed before, no tense muscles on show and her eyes weren’t constantly darting around the room. It occurred to her that this was Natasha’s safe haven, where she didn’t have to worry about attacks or wars, she could retreat to this apartment and feel at ease.

Natasha reached over to the lamp on her bedside table and switched it off, turning the room to complete darkness. It took Maria a few moments before her eyes began to adjust, and she could make out Natasha’s figure lying on her side next to her.

 

“I just realised that I didn’t even ask you if you snored.” Natasha’s voice was quiet, just above a whisper, but it made Maria laugh nonetheless.

 

“I don’t snore thank you very much, and I could ask you the same question.”

 

Natasha was quiet for a second or two. “I don’t either.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence fell on them once again, and Maria questioned whether the steady breathing of Natasha meant she was already sleeping. Her eyes were drifting shut as Nat’s voice broke out between them. “Night Mia.”

 

Maria smiled. “Night Nat.”

 

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

 

* * *

 

Natasha woke with a start, and her eyes tried to focus for a moment before she realised it was still dark outside. There was no light filtering through the curtains, and she checked the illuminated clock on the wall, 2:08. For a second she questioned why she was awake, until Maria sounded next to her. She was moving in her sleep, breathing heavily, muttering and Natasha wondered whether she was having a nightmare. Her hand moved to land on her shoulder, with the intent to shake her from her subconscious, when a particular sound made her freeze. It was distinct, yet Natasha still wondered whether she’d heard right.

 

“Nat.”

 

It wasn’t said with fear, or relief, instead it was accompanied with a moan. Natasha gulped as she watched Maria writhe next to her, biting her lip and letting out small noises of pleasure. It brought Natasha back to the kiss they’d shared mere hours ago, and how her mind had trailed off to situations where Maria was making these exact noises. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, she couldn’t lie here and just listen to Maria, so her hand continued on its path and she shook her shoulder gently.

It didn’t take long before Maria stirred, but as she opened her eyes and caught sight of Natasha, she reached up and caught Nat’s lips with her. The redhead couldn’t help but let out a quiet whimper as she did, pressing herself down towards the Deputy Director before they pulled apart. She saw Maria’s eyes widen and she shifted back towards the edge of the bed, creating space between her and Natasha.

 

“Nat, oh my god I’m so sorry I…I just got confused and-”

 

Maria didn’t finish, Natasha had moved towards her and pulled her in for a kiss once more. Her fingers threaded through red hair, tugging on the locks and edging herself closer.

 

Natasha let her thumb brush over Maria’s lips as they separated, letting her forehead rest on hers. “Tell me to stop.” She was breathless already, worked up from seeing Maria in her dream state.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Natasha pushed herself on top of Maria, straddling her and letting Maria’s hands trail down to her waist. She reconnected their lips, pushing her tongue into Maria’s mouth and drawing out a groan from the brunette as she began to shift her hips against her. “Tell me…about…your dream.” She said between kisses.

 

It took Maria longer that she thought to reply, as Natasha began nipping at her ear and moving her lips down her neck. “What about it?” She could barely think, focusing entirely on Nat’s body against hers.

 

“What got you so worked up.” She bit at the skin in a way Maria knew would leave a mark, but in that moment she couldn’t care less. “Tell me what I did to you.” Natasha’s voice was so sultry, Maria thought she could cum on the spot just at the sound.

 

“Nat, please.”

 

Natasha was a tease, and she wasn’t going to let Maria get what she wanted so easily. She wanted to see the Deputy Director beg. “Did I do this?” Natasha let her hand wander down to Maria’s underwear, stroking her through the thin lining of material. She was soaked, and Natasha wondered just how long Maria had been thinking about this.

At the touch, Maria’s back arched off the bed so slightly, and her mouth opened to release a loud groan, pushing her hips into Natasha’s hand. She needed more, Nat knew it, but she continued to stroke her over her panties with such a light touch it was driving Maria crazy.

 

“Yes, more…I-I need…” Natasha increased the pressure and cut Maria’s sentence off with a gasp. Pulling away entirely made the brunette whimper with need, but as Natasha’s thumbs hooked over the material of her underwear, tugging it down her legs and throwing it somewhere in the room, Maria couldn’t breathe. With Natasha hovered over her, she couldn’t see much, so when Nat brushed her hands against the bare lips of her pussy, Maria almost screamed. “Fuck! That feels so good.”

 

“You sound so beautiful when I’m touching you Mia.” Natasha’s words made her body heat increase twofold, her lips close to her ear as she spoke. “I wonder how many people have seen you like this, huh?’ Maria couldn’t reply, she could barely process the words, her legs wrapping around Natasha as a finger entered her, it wasn’t enough and Nat knew it. “Seen the Deputy Director so breathless, so needy, just begging to be fucked.”

 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Maria managed between breaths, pulling Natasha closer as the redhead began circling her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

 

“I need to feel you.”

 

Maria was confused by her words, even more so when Natasha pulled her hand away and she’d never felt so frustrated in her life. But when Nat began to pull at the hem of her shirt, she understood and sat up to help remove the articles of clothing that were separating them. When Natasha collapsed back onto her, the brush of her skin against hers was like nothing she’d felt before. Sure, she’d slept with people before, had meaningless hook-ups and almost meaningful relationships, but Natasha Romanoff was something else entirely.

The redhead began to trail her lips down Maria’s neck, past her collarbone and onto the valley of her breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, had Maria gasping for breath. Without warning, Natasha’s hand returned to its previous position, and plunged three fingers into Maria.

 

“Shit!” Maria’s voice was no longer quiet, and she was suddenly grateful for the lack of neighbours. Her back arched off the bed, and her hips began moving at a rapid pace, practically fucking herself on Natasha’s fingers. “God, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Natasha leant back up to press her lips against Maria’s, before the brunette pressed her face into Nat’s neck. Her thighs were back around Natasha, gripping hard as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

“You’re so wet Mia, I can fit three fingers into you so easily.” Natasha’s voice in her ear made her moans that little bit louder, her hips move that little bit faster. “And you’re so close I can feel it.” Maria couldn’t reply, Natasha’s name now falling past her lips like a prayer. “Are you gonna cum for me baby?” The palm of Nat’s hand was pushing against her clit, but it just wasn’t enough.

 

“Nat…please.”

 

It was a simple few words, but somehow Natasha knew exactly what Maria wanted. She began to press kisses down her body, still pumping three fingers relentlessly into her, loving the way Maria felt around her. Until she took Maria’s bundle of nerves into her mouth, and _sucked._

 

Maria screamed, Natasha’s name still on her lips, clenching so hard Nat could barely keep moving her fingers. Her tongue circled Maria’s clit until she came down from her high, her hips dropping back onto the bed and her legs falling from around Natasha’s body.

 

“Fuck me.” Maria’s voice was strained, and she fought to catch her breath as Natasha kissed her way back up, catching her lips and allowing Maria to taste herself.

 

“I think I just did that.” Natasha smirked and Maria let out a breathless laugh.

 

It wasn’t long before Natasha found herself on her back, hands caught above her head with Maria’s lips on hers. “It’s your turn.”

 

She didn’t protest.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! Nat!”

 

Natasha’s sleep was interrupted for the second time that day, when Maria’s voice shrieked from the bathroom. The sun had already risen, and Nat realised she must’ve been fucked into a delirious state, as she usually woke when it was still dark outside. She shifted up in the bed, leaning against the pillows as Maria stalked back into the room.

 

“I look like I’ve been attacked!” Her fingers were pressed against her neck, and with the lit up room, Natasha could see the marks lining Maria’s skin for the first time. She couldn’t suppress her laughter. “This is not funny! I have meetings all day with Fury and the Avengers, I can’t go looking like this.”

 

“They don’t look that bad.” Natasha tried to reason with her, but it was no use.

 

Maria stormed back into the bathroom, Natasha hot on her heels stark naked, Maria only in the flimsy t-shirt she’d been handed the night before. In the bright light, Natasha could see the full extent of the bruises, and though she was rather proud of her handiwork, she definitely wasn’t going to voice that opinion. “It’ll be fine.” She grimaced at Maria’s stern look.

 

“No amount of make-up is going to cover this.”

 

Natasha stepped closer, pressing herself against Maria’s back and watching the Deputy Director’s pupils grow dark in the mirror. She stroked her hand under Maria’s t-shirt, letting her fingernails drag along her stomach. Natasha felt a shiver run through her at the touch. “But now, everyone will know you belong to someone.” She pressed her lips lightly against the bruises, smirking as Maria’s eyes fluttered shut. “Everyone will know you belong to _me.”_ At the final word, she let her hand fall lower, finding a distinct lack of underwear.

 

Maria was never one for possession, she didn’t find the appeal in belonging to someone. But the way Natasha said it, the way it made her feel, was a whole different side of her she didn’t know existed. She let her head drop back on Natasha’s shoulder as she touched her.

 

“I’m yours Nat.” The words left her before she even had time to process.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, before ridding Maria of her clothes for the second time that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I might start doing BlackHill one shots, so hit me up with any suggestions :)


End file.
